


sweet chaos

by hwasans



Series: never met anyone quite like you [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choi San is Also a Genius Apparently, Choi San is a Chaotic Confident Gay, M/M, Park Seonghwa is a Panicked Gay, Police Officer Seonghwa, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Lovers, University Student San, aka the cop/uni student sanhwa no one asked for, but it's more like strangers to what the fuck is this to lovers, but only for like the first half of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwasans/pseuds/hwasans
Summary: Park Seonghwa (25), a police officer who as of one and a half months ago, transferred to the local police station in a small town he’s never even heard of. Single and definitely not ready to mingle, living in a shared two-bedroom apartment with three other people and barely knows anyone outside of the station, he’s resigned himself to having a monotonous life with the chances of finding a boyfriend ranging from a whopping zero to none. Well, until he gets transferred again, at least.Enter Choi San (23), a university student –best in his entire year, mind you– majoring in chemical engineering that just so happens to be a regular visitor at the local police station dating back as far as freshman year for various, frankly unreasonable reasons.Seonghwa swears he’s never met such an impulsively dumb, smart person. And God, he thinks he really might be growing grey hairs over this frustratingly flirty, cute boy.[currently rewriting bc this is going nowhere please bear with me in the meantime:")]
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Series: never met anyone quite like you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664524
Comments: 21
Kudos: 103





	1. one

“Good morning,” Seonghwa calls out when he hears a pair of footsteps dragging into the kitchen. The person grunts a barely audible ‘good morning’ back in response and comes up to Seonghwa, resting his chin on Seonghwa’s shoulder as he peeks at what’s on the stove.

“Ooh, pancakes,” Mingi mumbles sleepily.

“Yeah, pancakes. Go sit down, they’ll be ready in a second,” Seonghwa says, gently pushing Mingi’s face off of his shoulder. Mingi groans in complaint but obeys him nonetheless; plopping himself down on the dining chair with his eyes still half shut and his soul probably still in his bed.

“Where’s Joong? And Yunho?” he asks sleepily.

“He had something to take care of at the station so he left early. Yunho’s in the shower,” Seonghwa answers as he moves the pancakes to a plate and carries them to the table. “Eat up. You have a morning class today, don’t you?”

“Please don’t remind me,” Mingi groans yet again. “I don’t wanna think about it until I’m in class.”

Seonghwa only chuckles in response because yeah, he’s most definitely been there once. Yunho walks in, hair still wet from the shower and the buttons on his shirt only half done. He walks up behind Mingi and places a gentle kiss on the top of his head. “Good morning, baby,” he greets. Mingi hums in response, happily chewing away on his pancake. Seonghwa smiles at how cute the two are but he also can’t help feeling _so_ very single at the sight. _God, he’s lonely_. He turns to Seonghwa and flashes him a warm smile. “Morning, hyung.”

He smiles back and pushes a plate piled up with pancakes towards Yunho. Yunho thanks him and quickly starts digging into his breakfast. Seonghwa has only been here for a little over a month but he already feels at home with Hongjoong and his friends. Honestly, he didn’t think he’d enjoy being transferred to a small town right in the middle of nowhere, much less find any friends within such short notice. But here he is, having breakfast with his newly found friends before heading off to work. He mentally noted to himself to thank Hongjoong for offering him a place to stay when he sees him.

Seonghwa first met Hongjoong six years ago when they were both still in the police academy. Hongjoong had gotten assigned to the bed next to Seonghwa’s and they immediately became good friends. How could they possibly not when they had to spend day and night together for almost four years? Despite getting separated upon getting assigned, the two kept in contact over the years. And God, you will not believe the amount of relief Seonghwa felt when he found out Hongjoong was still stationed in this small ass town. He thinks he has never been so grateful to be friends with Hongjoong before.

-

Seonghwa doesn’t see Hongjoong when he gets to the station that morning for his patrol shift and he doesn’t see him either when he comes back for station duty later that night. So he sits on his desk and makes conversation with Jihoon, the officer five years his senior whose desk sits next to his. They don’t know each other well yet –they’ve only met thrice the past month after all, but Seonghwa thinks he makes pretty good company. He’s very lively and can make the most boring story seem like the most interesting thing in the world. He kind of reminds Seonghwa of Mingi.

Jihoon is in the middle of telling him about the time he had to bring in a boy for skinny dipping in the nearby campus’ public fountain when his phone rings. He stops his storytelling and checks his phone quickly. “Sorry, it’s Jiho-hyung. Wait a sec.”

Jiho is their superior at the station so Seonghwa nods in understanding and checks his own phone. A text from Hongjoong had come in, telling him that he had gone to the next town over for a case. Seonghwa texts him back to ask what time he’ll be back and whether or not he should tell Yunho to prepare dinner for four before putting his phone back down. Jihoon sighs and pockets his phone. “I’m on patrol duty with Jiho-hyung and he’s out front already,” he says, smiling apologetically as he packs his things. “I gotta go. You’re gonna be on station duty alone, sorry, Hwa.”

“It’s fine,” Seonghwa reassures him with a smile. “Thanks for the company.”

“No problem. I’m sure you’ll be getting better company in a while though,” Jihoon jokes. Seonghwa raises his eyebrows and cocks his head to the side in confusion, not quite getting the joke. Jihoon laughs. “It’s the first Friday night since that campus nearby started classes again, Hwa. Skinny dipping fountain boy always ends up here on Friday nights, drunk and definitely a handful. Thank God I’m on patrol. Good luck!”

A car honks loudly –probably Jiho getting impatient, and Jihoon immediately jogs out the door, waving at him on his way out. Seonghwa waves back before slumping in his seat and letting out a groan the moment Jihoon is out the door. What he wouldn’t give to just pass out in his bed right now. It’s barely half an hour past nine p.m. and he can’t help but to feel old. He looks around the room; looks at the empty desk next to his, the messy one belonging to Hongjoong in front of him, the TV permanently set to a news station and at the empty temporary holding cell behind him. He finds himself wondering about Jihoon’s skinny dipping fountain boy. This is a small town where nothing happens and honestly, skinny dipping isn’t really much of a crime when you’re a university student, so how much of a handful could this boy be, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is my first work ever on ao3 and the first work i've posted in a LONG while so i hope my writing's not too rusty. hope you enjoyed reading it and i'll be more than happy if you stick around for more to come!!  
> come find me on twitter at ultchois!!


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa is on the night shift at the station and wants nothing more than to go home. San just thinks he's pretty.

Seonghwa wishes he never wondered what skinny dipping fountain boy is like because just a little over fifteen minutes away from midnight, the front door to the station slams open and in walks Jiho with possibly the sourest expression Seonghwa’s ever seen on his face and a shirtless, giggly, probably drunk –no, high boy in tow. Seonghwa suddenly has a bad feeling that this is who Jihoon meant by skinny dipping fountain boy. The boy’s eyes meet Seonghwa’s and he tugs at Jiho’s sleeve rather harshly, getting him to stop for a second and look back at him with a deadpan expression. “What?”

The boy points at Seonghwa and giggles, “Pretty.” Seonghwa tries to ignore it but he feels the tips of his ears involuntarily turn red. Jiho nods at Seonghwa in acknowledgment, choosing to ignore the boy’s comment before dragging the still-far-from-sober boy into the temporary holding cell. He locks the door and sighs as he leans against the bars. “Nooo,” the boy whines. He points at Seonghwa again and wiggles his pointer finger in his direction. “Wanna sit next to pretty boy.”

In all honesty, Jiho looks tired out of his mind and Seonghwa kind of wants to laugh. “He’s a cop and you’re getting arrested. Should’ve thought about the technicalities sooner, huh?”

The boy pouted and huffed loudly. Seonghwa can’t help but find him kind of cute. “Fine.”

“You’re still doing this?” he asks, raising his eyebrows at the boy now sitting on the ground with his mouth still forming an overexaggerated pout. “Really?”

The boy looks up at him, eyes finding it hard to focus on anything and hiccups loudly before grinning. “You bet your ass I’m never gonna stop.”

Jiho just sighs again. “You’re lucky your dad’s a big shot out there, you know? You’d be a goner otherwise.”

The boy cocks his head to the side and stays quiet, either not fully aware of what Jiho is saying to him or simply not caring enough. He shrugs his shoulders and laughs so Seonghwa decides it’s probably the latter. Seonghwa stays quiet too, only watching the interaction from his desk but he can practically see Jiho about to pop a vein. He finally turns away from the boy to face Seonghwa. “Seonghwa, this is San,” Jiho says, nodding his head in the direction of the boy who is currently excitedly waving at him like a child. “He’s a student in the campus nearby and you’re gonna be seeing a lot of him from now on. If either a Wooyoung or a Yeosang comes in looking for him, just let him out. But no one else, got it?”

Seonghwa doesn’t really get it to be honest but he nods anyway. “Got it.”

“He’s pretty damn annoying right now but he’ll get real fucking irritating once he’s sober enough to think. He never stays too drunk for long so that’s about,” Jiho pauses and glances at the clock. “Half an hour from now, give or take.”

“Is there, uh anything else I should know about him, hyung?”

Jiho actually stops to think for a second before he shrugs. “Eh, can’t really think of anything so I guess not. He’s harmless, don’t worry. He’s just a pain in the ass.” Seonghwa doesn’t really know what to say to that so he just nods. “Jihoon’s waiting in the car; I gotta get back out there. Three hours to go, you and me both. Catch you later.”

Seonghwa calls out a goodbye as Jiho leaves. He walks out the door, into his patrol car and drives off. Seonghwa is now alone with a maybe drunk, possibly high, shirtless boy sitting on the ground in the temporary holding cell. The boy –San, as Jiho had said earlier, had his eyes closed and was leaning against the wall. He’s probably asleep. Well, Seonghwa sure as hell hopes he’s not dead.

Working in the city, Seonghwa has seen teenagers ending up his station for doing worse things so he’s honestly really unsure about what to make of San. He obviously has a reputation for being a pain in the ass, but for what is what Seonghwa is wondering. He really hopes both Jihoon and Jiho were just playing it up and he’s just going to be calling Seonghwa pretty for the next three hours. Otherwise, he thinks he might just go home and face the consequences tomorrow. Seonghwa takes a good look at his face and decides that yeah, he’s kinda cute. As annoying as he might be when he wakes up, hey, at least he’s eye candy.

The clock strikes midnight and Seonghwa genuinely hopes this boy just stays asleep until either one of his friends get here. But of course, life does not like him. It was 12:27 a.m. when the boy started to stir. San lets out an unnecessarily loud noise as he stretches his arms and blinks his eyes open. He looks around the cell and sighs rather cutely. “It’s so cold,” San whines.

“You don’t have your shirt on.”

“Yeah, I can tell. I’m freezing,” he complains again. Then he stops. He turns to face Seonghwa and blinks. “Oh, you’re pretty.” He blinks again and furrows his eyebrows. “But not Hongjoong? Where’s Hongjoong?”

“Nope. He’s out.”

“You’re new?”

“Mhm.”

San frowns at Seonghwa’s lack of response. It’s definitely not something he’s used to. Not when it was Hongjoong or Yunho on duty. Hongjoong would always chastise him and Yunho was just too nice of a person to ignore him, even when he started rambling. “What’s your name?”

“Why do you wanna know?” Seonghwa asks back.

“’ Cause you’re pretty and I like pretty boys,” San grins.

Seonghwa pretends San’s words don’t make him want to blush and hide his face like a teenager. “Nah. I don’t think that’s a good enough reason.”

“Well, if you don’t wanna tell me your name, how about you give me your number instead?” San offers with a wink and a smirk directed his way. Seonghwa can’t help but let out a little flustered laugh and it only makes San grin wider. “You’re cute when you laugh.”

He composes himself and rolls his eyes at the grinning boy. “You’re irritating and I’m giving you neither.”

San pouts at him. “Aw, too bad. Guess I’ll just call you mine then.”

Seonghwa coughs. “No.”

“Come on,” San whines. “Then how about Mr. Officer? Sweetheart? Or would you prefer baby? That’s kinda cute actually, I think I like that. Oh, how about-”

Seonghwa cuts him off quickly before he comes up with weirder names that make him blush harder. “Okay, stop! Fine. I’m Seonghwa.”

“Seonghwa?” San repeats, cocking his head to the side. “That’s a pretty name. But still, I think I’d rather call you my baby.”

He pinches the bridge of his nose, half of him actually frustrated and the other half just trying to hide the blooming redness on his cheeks from San. He prays to God that either one of San’s friends shows up soon or else he might really die out of sheer embarrassment.

Seonghwa guesses that God had heard him. Albeit kind of late, 2:58 a.m. to be exact, a short, blond-haired boy dressed in what seems to be his sleeping attire walks through the station’s doors. “Excuse me?” he calls out as he walks in. He immediately spots Seonghwa sitting on his desk and approaches him. “Uh, hi. I’m Wooyoung. I’m here for San?”

“God, finally. Thank you.” Wooyoung chuckles as San lets out a little offended ‘hey’ at Seonghwa’s relief. Seonghwa ignores the boy and deals with the paperwork quickly, wanting to get San out of his hair as soon as possible. Within fifteen minutes, Seonghwa was already unlocking the cell and rushing San to get up and just _please go_.

“How about you give me a hug first, then I’ll go?” San grins at him again as walks out of the cell. Wooyoung lets out an exasperated sigh and tries to speak up but San just shushes him. San raises his eyebrows at him and Seonghwa can practically feel his blood pressure rising. “Well?”

“What the hell? You just got arrested. What kind of person doesn’t wanna leave a police station after getting arrested?”

“Uh,” San pretends to think before breaking out into a dimpled smile and pointing at himself. “Me unless I get my hug?”

“You’re unbelievable.” Seonghwa sends a pained look at Wooyoung but the boy just shrugs as if to say what San wants, San gets. From the tired eyes and the number of times he’s yawned since he’s gotten here, Seonghwa suspects Wooyoung wants to get this over with as quickly as he does. Seonghwa just sighs and looks at San in frustration as he stretches his arms out at Seonghwa for a hug. “Are you for real?”

“Uh-huh, come on.” Seonghwa finally takes a small step forward and San immediately wraps his arms around the other man’s waist. Seonghwa awkwardly pats the back of his head. San chuckles and lets go of his hold on Seonghwa. He skips towards Wooyoung and grabs on to his hand, dragging him towards the door. “Come on, Woo! Let’s go.”

“I’ll be back,” San calls out, waving at Seonghwa with his free hand. “Bye, Hwahwa!”

Seonghwa sees Wooyoung whack his friend as they walk out the door and whisper-yell, “You fucking nutjob.” San just laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!!  
> come find me on twitter at ultchois!!


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San can barely remember what happened last night, Seonghwa doesn't want to think about it, Yeosang is a good friend and Yunho definitely should've been a detective.

San wakes up the next day in Wooyoung’s bed with a headache that well, he supposes could’ve been worse considering how much he drank. He blindly feels around the space next to him and finds it empty. He looks at the alarm clock sitting on the top of the dresser across from the bed before realizing he doesn’t have glasses on. He squints hard enough to make out the shorter hand pointing to the number nine and decides that Wooyoung has probably left already. He faintly recalls a blurry Wooyoung telling him about a date on Saturday last night and San thinks that must be it. He pulls himself upright and groans when he feels the world start spinning around him. He clutches his head in his hands and curses.

San hears a soft knock on the door in the midst of his suffering and only glances at the door as to not trigger a violent headache. He sees a blurry blob of bright colors out of the corner of his eye and immediately recognizes it as Yeosang. “Please tell me that’s aspirin and a glass of water in your hands.”

Yeosang sits in front of him and hands him those exact two things. “Aren’t you glad you’ve got a friend like me?”

San swallows the aspirin quickly and finishes the entire glass of water. He smiles at Yeosang gratefully. “What would I do without you?”

“Fucking perish, that’s what.” San just laughs at his friend. He won’t ever say it out loud but he knows it’s probably true. “It’s only the first week of classes, San. What were you thinking?”

San just shrugs. “Do you really think I was thinking?”

“Yeah, okay, I’ll give you that. By the way, Wooyoung hasn’t told me yet,” Yeosang says. “What did you even do to get arrested last night? You ran out of the dorm while I was in the bathroom and disappeared.”

“Oh, right. I don’t think Wooyoung knows what I did. He never does and I don’t really think he cares enough,” San laughs. But then he pauses. “Wait, but I don’t think I remember what I did. What did I _do_?”

San suddenly feels like that godawful headache is about to return. Yeosang laughs as he pats San on the back. “You know what? It’s obviously something stupid. I don’t think we need to know.”

“Honestly, yeah,” San agrees with him. San can faintly remember being in the campus park at night, laughing about something he can’t recall with someone he hasn’t got much luck remembering either. His memories draw a blank after that. Everything is dark, he remembers being dragged and the harsh synthetic leather texture of the backseat of a car and suddenly- _oh_. _The station_. He hits Yeosang on the arm and stares at him with excitement visible in his eyes.

Yeosang side-eyes him but nonetheless, raises his eyebrows in question at San’s sudden outburst. “What?”

“I remember the station though,” San says with a grin on his face.

“Yeah, okay. And what happened?” Yeosang asks.

“I think I might have flirted with a cop and made him hug me.” Yeosang just looks disappointed in him. San looks at him and unhelpfully adds, “I think Woo also called me a fucking nutjob but that happens every other week, so- oh, wait. Hey, where’s my shirt?”

Yeosang blinks at San, looks at him like he doesn’t want anything to do with him and his missing shirt. San laughs, shrugging innocently as if he didn’t just pressure a cop into hugging him last night. Yeosang thinks he wants new friends.

-

“Oh, by the way, hyung,” Yunho says, looking away from his laptop to face Seonghwa. “I heard San came in again last night. Did you meet him?”

Seonghwa sighs, suddenly tired simply from being reminded of last night’s events. It’s already a quarter past 1 p.m. but Seonghwa thinks it’s still too early to be talking about San. “Yeah.”

“Well?” Yunho prompts him to continue, raising his eyebrows as he takes a sip of coffee from his mug.

Yunho looks like he knows San did something dumb and Seonghwa debates with himself about whether or not to tell Yunho about San’s antics for a second before deciding that _yeah, it’s just Yunho, might as well tell him_. “Well, to sum it up, he called me pretty and I got hugged.”

“Pfft,” Yunho can’t help but laugh, almost choking on his drink. “San did _what_?”

“He called me pretty,” Seonghwa repeats with a blank expression. He can feel a blush creeping up his neck but he tries his best to ignore it and he hopes Yunho doesn’t notice it either. Thankfully for him, Yunho is too busy laughing, probably picturing the scene in his head. “Then he hugged me.”

“God, I can’t believe him,” Yunho breathes out one last laugh. “But at the same time, I can actually see him doing it.”

Seonghwa sighs. “Is he always like that?”

“Can’t say he isn’t. Don’t get me wrong though, he’s actually a pretty decent person,” Yunho says. Seonghwa raises his eyebrows at that. “I mean, if you take out all the weird shit he’s done while drunk, he’s just like any regular university student –they’re all bound to do something illegal at least once. Well, maybe except for the fact that he’s really fucking smart and super fucking rich. Okay, maybe that actually makes him better than a regular university student, but you get what I mean. He’s got all that under his belt yet he’s a complete weirdo. But hey, nobody’s perfect.”

Seonghwa listens to him ramble and honestly thinks Yunho comes pretty damn close to being perfect but he would never say that out loud so he just agrees with him. Instead, he asks about San again. “He’s smart?”

Yunho laughs. “You can’t see it, right?” Seonghwa shakes his head. “Yeah, I can’t either. But he really is smart. He’s at the top of his class. Actually, his entire major, even. Probably. He wins competitions and all that shit.”

“He’s what?” Seonghwa raises his eyebrows at Yunho’s statement. Seonghwa knows he shouldn’t judge a book by its cover but really, San looks nothing like a model student –Seonghwa would know. He’s seen what good students look like and from his time as a cop, he’s definitely seen what delinquents look like. He thinks San definitely fits into the latter better than he does the other.

“Yeah, makes you feel kinda dumb, doesn’t it?” Yunho chuckles before continuing. “Would you believe me if I said he got accepted into both Yonsei _and_ KAIST but took neither and went here instead?”

Seonghwa coughs, chokes on nothing. “The hell? Aren’t those in the top five?”

“I know, right. But his dad refused to let him go to either,” Yunho explained. “He made San turn down both universities and move out of the big city, all the way here. Not that Gongju’s a small town or anything, but it’s not Seoul. I mean, it’s not so bad here. The university is pretty big and is actually ranked pretty well but it’s not exactly top five in the country, you know?”

Seonghwa nods slowly. It’s still weird to him that San is really _that_ smart. “Why did his dad do that?”

“Don’t know,” Yunho shrugs. “I just assumed that his dad got sick of his antics and decided to play it safe. His dad’s a big shot politician in the city and I guess having a son who breaks the law every two seconds isn’t really gonna help with his reputation. If San’s goes somewhere that doesn’t attract attention, then even if he does fuck up, no one would know or well, care enough to let other people know at least.”

“Huh, yeah. I guess that does make sense.”

“See? I’m good,” Yunho grinned. “Should’ve been a detective instead, huh?”

Seonghwa just laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a disclaimer that i have no idea how university acceptance works in south korea and neither did i know a damn thing about gongju before i started writing this chapter but for the sake of the story, let's pretend it works the way i wrote it to be sjsjk  
> anywho thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!!  
> come find me on twitter at ultchois!!


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San still thinks Seonghwa is pretty, Seonghwa would rather die than admit he's flustered and Yunho wants to laugh so bad.

San finds out through a text from Yunho that he had left his shirt in the backseat of Jiho’s patrol car and that like every other time he’s left something behind while getting arrested, it is now currently lying around at the station. He had told Yunho that he was going to come get it on Monday after his morning classes and well, that’s exactly where he’s heading right now. A police station at ten in the morning. He can practically feel his dad’s disappointment from almost eighty miles away. For once, he thanks God that his dad doesn’t bother checking up on him. Otherwise he probably would have sent San abroad to get him and his ridiculous knack for getting into trouble with the law, out of his hair at least for a good six years.

Soon enough, he finds himself just across the street from the station. He doesn’t know why but on a whim, he decides he wants to do something nice for the officers on duty. He makes his way into the bakery café right across the station and picks out about a dozen pastries for them. He pays for his purchase and quickly crosses the street, walking right into the station like he owns the place. He doesn’t, of course, but it sure does feel like it. He likes to think of the station as his third home, right after Wooyoung and Yeosang’s shared dorm. Maybe fourth, if he considers the university’s laboratories. After all, he does spend majority of his time on campus there. To the point where he’s pretty sure that the chair in the corner of the chemistry lab in building A has his butt permanently imprinted on it. But that’s beside the point he’s trying to make right now.

San smiles brightly as he walks in and takes in the environment. The room is empty spare for Yunho making a cup of coffee and an unfamiliar, albeit _really_ pretty face scrolling through his phone lazily in his seat. San concludes that this must be the new pretty boy he pressured into hugging him last Friday night. He waves around the bag of pastries in his hand as he catches Yunho’s eye and greets him with a wide grin on his face, “Hi! Look what I brought!”

The pretty boy looks at San as he speaks excitedly but says nothing in response. San comes over to hand the bag over to Yunho before plopping down onto one of the many vacant waiting chairs. Yunho raises his eyebrows.

“What’s this supposed to be? Bribery?” he asks jokingly.

“It can be,” San says without missing a beat. “But you guys love me too much. I don’t even need to bribe any of you.”

Yunho just laughs. He doesn’t bother denying it. He _is_ fond of San after all and he’s pretty sure the other guys are too. “You’re here for your shirt, right?”

“Yup,” San nods.

“Wait a sec. I’ll go get it for you,” Yunho says. He puts his cup of coffee down on his table along with the box of pastries before disappearing behind a sliding door.

The room falls silent the moment Yunho is gone. San contemplates whether or not he should strike a conversation for a while before ultimately thinking, _eh, might as well_. San gets up and approaches the boy, settling into the vacant seat opposite him. He rests his elbow on the desk and leans the side of his face against it. He gives him his biggest smile. “Hi. Do you maybe happen to be the guy I hugged last Friday?”

“You think?” He raised his eyebrows at San, looking annoyed.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” San chuckles. He smiles apologetically but gets nothing but an eye roll in return. San thinks he must’ve been a _real_ pain in the ass last Friday. “Sorry about that. What’s your name?”

“I told you last time. You don’t remember?”

“No,” San replies. He even has the nerve to laugh sheepishly and shrug. “Tell me again?”

The other boy rolls his eyes. “Yeah, no. This is why you don’t get shitfaced drunk.”

“What?” San asks innocently. “So I don’t forget a pretty boy’s name?”

He looks away and scoffs but San hears a stutter in his breath and grins. He doesn’t say anything in response so San does what he does best; he whines. He pouts and brings out his best puppy eyes. Seonghwa would never admit it –not even to himself and most definitely not to anyone else, but the sight was _so cute_ , he had to look away to avoid giving in and asking San to just date him then and there. “Come onnn, tell me. Please? Pretty please?”

Seonghwa doesn’t even get the chance to refuse him again because Yunho waltz back into the room and throws San’s shirt at him. San lifts his hand up to try and catch it but it lands on the ground next to San instead. He picks it up and folds it messily before putting in beside him on the table. He shoots Yunho an annoyed look but mutters a ‘thank you’ under his breath anyway. Yunho eyes the two of them, specifically San who was sitting on Hongjoong’s chair, opposite Seonghwa, with his chin resting on the desk and arms stretched forward, pouting and whining at a flustered Seonghwa. Yunho holds back a laugh at the sight for the sake of his friend. “Oh, I see you’ve met Seonghwa.”

“Oh, I remember now! Hwahwa!” San exclaims, his face lighting up as he smiles and straightens up. Seonghwa would find it cute if he wasn’t the one at the receiving end of San’s chaotically flirty behavior. Seonghwa sends Yunho an annoyed look and Yunho just raises his hands, an amused smile still playing at his lips. He wants to laugh so badly but he’d rather Seonghwa not attack him the moment they get back home so he stays quiet.

Yunho watches San shamelessly flirt with a clearly-flustered-but-refuses-to-acknowledge-it Seonghwa for another minute or so before he decides to step in and help Seonghwa out. The boy looks like he’s about to combust out of pure embarrassment. “San, stop messing with him. You’re gonna make him lunge at you and I honestly might just look away.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind him on top of me though,” San says with a greasy smile and a wink thrown Seonghwa’s way. Seonghwa sends him the stinky eye and Yunho coughs loudly as he chokes back a laugh. San giggles happily at Yunho’s reaction.

By the way he’s leaning back on Hongjoong’s chair and making himself comfortable, San doesn’t look like he’s about to leave any time soon and honestly, nothing has ever made Seonghwa want to quit his job and retire at 25 more than this damn boy. He loves being a cop but ultimately, he loves his sanity even more. Seonghwa glances at the clock on the wall and sighs. It’s barely been half an hour since San came in and he’s so tired already. He observes quietly as San animatedly talks to Yunho about God knows what. Seonghwa wasn’t listening; he was too focused on the way San’s eyes sparkle when he talks and the way his dimples make an appearance when he laughs.

San talks for at least another half an hour and he probably would’ve stayed longer if his phone hadn’t rung. San’s smile only got bigger as he answered the phone. Seonghwa tunes out San’s voice and forces himself to look down at his phone –anything to look away from that adorable dimpled smile.

The call ends quickly and San immediately stands up. He smiles apologetically at Yunho. “Sorry, I gotta go. My cousin’s in town and he’s gonna come over soon.”

Yunho nods understandingly and makes a shooing motion with his hand. “Go then. Thanks for the pastries.”

San simply smiles back and practically bounces all the way to the door. Seonghwa comes to the conclusion that he’s probably really close to his cousin. He just hopes that they’re nothing alike because honestly, no one needs two Sans running around town. One is troubling enough.

“Bye, Yunho! Bye, Hwahwa! Eat the pastries, okay?” San waves at Yunho and blows an exaggerated kiss at Seonghwa before walking out the door like he did nothing wrong. Seonghwa’s face flushes _so damn red_ and Yunho snorts so loud he actually chokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD THE DIALOGUES WERE AWKWARD i swear i'll come back to fix them when i get rid of this damn writer's block  
> thank you for reading anyway and i hope you enjoyed it!! come leave me a comment if you did (bc i need validation and what better validation is there right)  
> come find me on twitter at ultchois!!


	5. UPDATE: Rewriting

Hello!! It's been a while since I last updated and yeah, sorry about that. I've been really busy with university applications and all, I hope you understand!! I just wanted to announce that I'm rewriting this entire fic. I reread the entire thing and honestly, I kinda hate it. There are a lot of plot holes, weird dialogues, and just a lot things that don't (or won't) make sense and I just don't want to continue writing this before I fix everything so, yeah. I don't know when I'll be able to finish rewriting everything but hopefully soon!!

In the meantime, you're welcome to check out my new seongjoong fic, [Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141971)!! Lastly, I want to say thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos!! I'm glad you enjoyed reading this and I really _really_ appreciate every single one of you. I think that's about it for now, I hope you'll stay for the rewritten version<3

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first work ever on ao3 and the first work i've posted in a LONG while so i hope my writing's not too rusty. hope you enjoyed reading it and i'll be more than happy if you stick around for more to come!!


End file.
